Large quantities of salt and water move across epithelial cells. These cells are able to maintain a constant volume by balancing solute entry and exit. The mechanisms for epithelial cell volume and regulation are under investigation in this laboratory. Optical and microelectrode studies have been performed on the gallbladder of Necturus, on the renal medullary collecting tubule of the rat, cultured renal cells, and on contractile cells from the eye.